


Eleven pipers piping

by Luna_sharp618



Series: The twelve days of fiddauthor [11]
Category: Gravity Falls, fiddauthor - Fandom
Genre: Fidd is getting ford into the spirit of the holidays, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, ford has a surprise waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sharp618/pseuds/Luna_sharp618
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in the pines household and Fiddleford is getting into full swing of holiday cheer.





	

"Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is sure delightful" 

Fiddleford had been singing the entire day, dancing around the lab and trying to get Stanford to enjoy his good mood. It was Christmas eve after all. 

They were in the elevator, riding it back up to the house because they had finished for the day. Fiddleford was humming a Christmas tune probably let it snow for the thousandth time today.   
"Awe come on Hun, cheer up its Christmas Eve" Fidd said as he nudged into Ford's shoulder. Stanford looked up to see the goofy grin on his face. He couldn't bring himself to say bahumbug and just smiled softly. Finally giving in to the holiday feeling.   
"That's it!" He chimed and leaned onto him. The elevators loud grounding slowed to a halt before the doors opened. 

The house was bright with strings of light that Fiddleford insisted they had. The tree they picked out together was standing proudly in the corner, decorated with extravagant reds and greens. Only a few presents underneath, since Tate took his home to his mother's house. It was surprisingly dark outside even though it was about eight o'clock. Snow had piled up in the corners of the window panes. Fiddleford set off to the kitchen to try and fix up some dinner while Ford went to work out something on his blackboard. 

\----

"Ford!" Fidd called out from the kitchen beckoning him for dinner. He waited patiently in the kitchen for a couple minutes with no response. He soon became inpatient of waiting and decided to go get him. 

Fiddleford walked into the hall and stopped in the door way in utter shock.   
"Tah dah!" Ford said quietly while flailing his arms out. He had drawn and coloured a beautiful winter wonderland on the chalkboard. It was so detailed and beautiful that he was speechless. Fidd walked forward until he was arms length away. At the bottom was written 'merry Christmas my dear' in his delicate cursive font.   
"You like it?" He asked whilst balancing on the balls of his feet. Fidd turned to face him with a massive grin spread across his face.   
"It's beautiful" he whispered before turning back to it, trying to take in all the small details.   
"One more thing" Ford paused as he waited for Fidd to look at him. "Look up" he stated calmly. A small bit of excitement and joy began to rise in Fidd's body as he glanced up. 

Fiddleford gave out a small squeal as he saw the luscious green and red of the mistletoe hanging above him. Stanford reached out and interlaced their fingers, pulling Fiddleford's attention back to him. They leaned toward one another until the gap between them closed. Chests pressed together as their lips met. They both smirked into the kiss as Fiddleford's nose was forced upward due to Stanford's large nose being in the way. As they parted the chuckled together before sighing contently.   
"Merry Christmas" Fidd whispered as Ford pulled his head to lean on his chest in a bear hug.   
"You too" he smiled and squeezed slightly around Fiddleford's back.   
"Stanford..." Fidd whispered, pausing to wait for a response   
"Hmm?.." Ford replied, full attention on him.   
"Our dinners gunna get cold" he whispered bluntly and pulled away from his chest. Fidd then lead Ford back to the kitchen, hands still connected. Even though he loved sharing loving moments like that with Ford he still needs to make sure he eats.


End file.
